


5 times Juliette tries to sleep with Avery but he keeps being a gentleman

by scoob2222



Category: Nashville (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoob2222/pseuds/scoob2222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title is pretty self-explanatory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 times Juliette tries to sleep with Avery but he keeps being a gentleman

******  
Of course the first time she is drunk and more lost than even he knows at that point. Something is clearly wrong.

She also let him play guitar and for a minute that night he felt like a real artist again. It would be very, very easy to follow her into the car, carry her into her house and ignore everything his Mama taught him.

Instead he settles her in and lets her go until the next day when he, tactfully, tells her she was over served.

She says he’s lucky he’s cute and he wonders if he’s going to be back on roadie duty the next day.

Instead she tells him to bring his guitar and now he’s not just playing for her, he’s actually making music   
with her.

It’s the first time not sleeping with a woman has gotten him anywhere in his career.

******

The second time is two weeks after her mother died.

She writes music every day and since the tour is over and he needs a job he comes whenever she calls.

She calls a lot. Sometimes they write. Sometimes he sits there while she goes into the next room and   
cries.

Sometimes she screams at him because he isn’t getting the song right and sometimes she curls up next to   
him and tells him every note he writes is perfect.

It’s about what you can expect from a woman who lost the mother she had a lifetime of conflict with in the   
blink of an eye.

One night he comes over and she has been drinking. Glen and Emily keep throwing it out, but she is   
Juliette Barnes and she can get alcohol delivery at 4 in the morning if she really wants it.

He pours the rest of it down the sink while she is in the bathroom. He expects her to get pissed off, but   
instead she climbs into his lap and starts kissing his neck.

“Juliette, you don’t want to do that,” he tries.

“I do. I really do. You made the alcohol go away, so just…distract me.”

He shakes his head and instead lifts her up off the couch.

“Ohh, so strong,” she coos and wraps her legs and arms around him. She’s like an octopus.

A really, really hot octopus who he put in bed and walked away from.

“Where are you going?” she said, trying to be sexy, but really just slurring her words.

“To the couch,” he said, “call me if you feel sick.”

“Are you gay?” she asks, “Is that why you keep turning me down?”

He smiled, reached down to smooth her hair out of her eyes, “Maybe if you asked me while you were   
sober.”

She frowned, “That’s dumb.”

“Yeah, well, no one ever called me a genius.”

She was asleep before he shut the door behind him.

******

The next time is three months after her mother’s death. She is back in the studio and he is there with her   
every day. She’s actually giving him a part on one of her songs and if it goes well…it could lead to a deal   
with Edgehill.

When they take a break, he gets a water and she slides her hand up his leg.

He is so used to her by now, he just grabs her hand, brings her palm to his mouth for a kiss

“Be good, darling,” he warns her.

“I don’t like being good,” she says, pressing her body up off the couch and towards his.

He deliberately does not look at her breasts and shifts away before the feel of her breaks him.

“Well, then I’ll have to be good for the both of us.”

******

Seven months after they are preparing for another tour, her album is out and their single is at number 5.   
He is going on tour with her and then he’ll be working on his own album.

It’s amazing. It’s everything he’s ever wanted.

After one amazing show, she climbs into his lap and he thinks of one more thing he wants.

“Come on,” she says, “I’m sober this time and it’s been forever and just…fuck me Avery.”

“Juliette, sweetheart,” he groans when she directs one hand to her breast and the other to her ass.

“I’ve been good. It’s not even a rebound or guilt sex or…”

“You fucked a hockey player two weeks ago.”

“So,” she said, voice turning down in anger, “you fucked that goddamn back up dancer.”

“Yeah,” he said, “because you fucked the hockey player.”

“So what? We’re here now.”

She puts his hand on the zipper of her corset. The zipper in the front because she is trying to kill him and   
her hands pull on his and down it comes and before he knows it his mouth is on her breast and he can’t   
stop.

Except he makes himself stop.

“Juliette, writing with you, stop listen, sweetheart, please, writing with you is the best I’ve ever been. Don’t   
you…I know it’s the same for you.”

“Yes,” she said, moans and pushes into his hand, “we’re so good together there and here and…”

“For how long?” he asks, “because I know myself Juliette and if we do this I will want to keep doing it. I’ll   
want to keep you. Are you ready for that? No more hockey players, no more bad boy actors, no more of   
anyone but me. If you can’t do that, then, we can’t mess this up.”

His words finally seem to get her. She doesn’t get off his lap, but she does close her top. He pulls her   
close and kisses the top of her head and that’s the last time they touch for a very long time.

******

He wins his first Grammy two years and two months after they meet. Edgehill throws a giant party   
afterwards and though he tries to dance with Juliette, she keeps working the room and getting farther   
away from him.

There are three girls trying to get their way up to his suite after the party, and they make it clear that they   
would all come together, but he sends them on their way.

Years ago he imagined enjoying this moment with Scarlett, then with random woman like the ones from   
the party, but tonight there’s only one he wants to see and she’s no where to be found.

He lets himself into his hotel room and sees her immediately.

“Ms. Barnes, you are a sight for sore eyes.”

“Really? Seemed like your eyes were plenty occupied tonight.”

“Only because you were nowhere to be seen. Where did you go?”

She shrugged, “In my room thinking. I’m very proud of you, Avery.”

He smiled, “Thank you, Juliette. It’s all because of you.”

“No, you would have done it eventually, but I did help a lot,” she adds with her usual confidence.

“No argument from me. So why did you hide in your room all night.”

She paused, thought, “I was thinking about when you won your award and I wasn’t sitting next to you. I   
wanted to be right there.” She reaches up and wraps her arms around his neck, “I wanted to be right next   
to you…right with you in that moment.”

“You were,” he promises, “you always are.”

“I need more, Avery. I think I’m ready for the part where I keep you.”

She kisses him softly and he kisses her back before remembering, “I thought I was going to keep you.”

Juliette smirks and presses closer, “No I was always keeping you.”

Avery smiles and pulls her body up and completely against his, “Whatever you say, darling.”

This time he wasn’t going to walk away.


End file.
